


I'm Not Your Hero

by Jaggedwing



Series: A Doctor's Interactions [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Lot Of People Are Mentioned, Avengers Family, Gen, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Dork, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who), The doctor isn't good at socializing, Tony hates that he doES NOT HAVE THE FILE, always the files..., files... everywhere..., set after the first movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggedwing/pseuds/Jaggedwing
Summary: After the loss of the Ponds, a particular alien was trying his best to recuperate. Even without a companion, the Doctor could keep moving on, couldn't he? That's how he lived his life, after all. During one of his few breaks (no, he wasn't moping! He didn't mope), the TARDIS was dragged off on an unknown course. Without the ability to struggle, he went along with it. Not because he was lazy or anything! The chance to rid himself of boredom lingered up ahead, is all.
Series: A Doctor's Interactions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673035
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. I Was Used to Seeing no Future in my Sight Line (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from the song of the same name by Tegan and Sara. Chapter titles will consist of various lyrics. 
> 
> Due to many references, I'll make of other meetings between the Doctor, their companions, and the Avengers I've made this story apart of a series. Expect small one-shots based on what's mentioned in this work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes throughout the story, please bring them to my attention.

The Doctor held his head in his hands, back pressed against the familiar warmth of the TARDIS console. His focus solely fixed on keeping his breathing in a steady rhythm-- in for four, hold for seven, out for eight.

With River indisposed at that moment, he was alone (something that was never good). His mind kept flashing back to Amy’s face, her red hair and tear-filled eyes. The scene was still fresh, having happened only mere weeks ago for the Doctor’s timeline. He blamed himself for it, why wouldn’t he? River had done her best to comfort him when he allowed it, but she was still able to see her parents in  _ her _ future. 

The Doctor’s breath hitched, and he let out a broken sigh. He really could not deal with his surfacing guilt. He had such a great day too, saved a race of aliens that shared many similarities to donkeys. They celebrated with a feast that he had left early-- it was full of mud and grass, and while he had eaten strange things over the years that is where he drew the line.

While deep in his thoughts (which had thankfully taken a less-dark turn), the TARDIS jerked and threw the Doctor to the side. The Time Lord didn’t react at first, not until it lurched three times in quick succession. The sudden movement caused him to bolt up from the ground, and he dashed around the console, flipping switches and checking the monitors.

His attention was successfully stolen. 

“Oh no, no, no, that’s not quite right…” The Doctor spun a wheel and slid down the console, landing in front of a joystick which he quickly shifted around. 

He leaned closer to a display screen and fumbled into one of his jacket pockets, producing a round pair of spectacles. After studying the readings for a moment, he started to mumble to himself.

“Someone’s been naughty. Might as well go with the flow, instead of against. Don’t want to risk tearing a hole in space, now do we? Geronimo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and re-uploaded on 14/1/2021


	2. But That Doesn't Mean That I Wasn't Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First contact is made, is this Doctor really all that? Why is he so... weird?

Tony watched as the device he had been tinkering with for the last few hours began to spark, making him take multiple steps back. Without missing a beat, the machine glowed a blinding blue before turning a bright green and sending off even more sparks. 

“Bruce?” The hero called out, his voice becoming more strained, “I might need a little help in here!”

It only took the other scientist a few seconds to enter the room.

Less time was needed for him to rush over to the object while exclaiming, “Oh god, Tony, what did you do?”

Tony took small steps towards the device, gained a defensive air, and started to defend himself, “Nothing, I promise! At least, nothing that should have caused this. I was trying to turn it on, and then it started to freak the fuck out!”

Bruce let out a groan but continued to pull at wires and rearranged them. One drawn-out moment later, Tony joined him. They conversed on how to calm the piece of machinery down, and almost five minutes into their progress, it started to admit a high pitched wailing sound. Both scientists flung their hands to their ears to try and block it out.

Thankfully, it only lasted for a short while before it abruptly cut off, and with it went what the machine produced: the flashing lights and few sparks. The two friends shared a look of bewilderment. 

Without any warning, a sudden noise soaked into the air behind them. The scientists could only describe it as a groaning mixed with mechanical wheezing. Both men's faces dripping with shock, slowly turned around to watch as a blue box materialized from thin air. Whatever the blue object was, it produced great deals of wind; research papers flew around and narrowly missed catching the heroes in their faces. 

“So that’s what it does…” Tony said absently while Bruce pressed a small red button from under a desk-- the panic button began to alert the rest of the SHIELD Helicarrier that there was a potential threat onboard.

  
  


The Doctor took a deep breath; he used the feeling of the blossoming air filling his chest as a way to ground himself. With an instinctual bow-tie adjustment, he took steps towards the TARDIS’ doors. The scanners had told him all he needed to know about where he had landed. 

He pulled the doors back towards him and was greeted by a lab that housed only two people from what he could see. Quickly his face shaped into a look of happiness as he smiled at the occupants.

“Wonderful! Though, I will say I’m a little disappointed. When it said I landed on, or rather was pulled onto, SHIELD property, I was expecting guns and an angry man with an eye patch.” 

The two (assumed) humans shared a look. The one with the long black hair spoke, “Hopefully, you’ll get just that soon enough.”

As if on cue, the room filled with agents that carried either an assault rifle or a handgun. The Doctor slowly raised his hands over his head and snapped, the TARDIS’ doors behind him shut. The action put some agents on edge, but none of them made any moves.

“Well then, we meet again, Doctor.”

  
  


Tony and Bruce watched as the SHIELD director walked into the room with Agent Hill at his side. Tony shrugged at his friend, not completely understanding the situation.

“Nicky!” The strange man (Fury called him ‘Doctor’) exclaimed and put his hands down swiftly. His smile grew, and the glasses that sat on his nose shifted. 

Bruce’s eyes widened at the nickname's use while Tony didn’t even bother to hide the laugh that erupted from his throat. 

“Oh, thank god you’re here! I was worried I had come in at a time after you. That wouldn’t have been good, you know! I’d have to start a whole new relationship with a new Director. And maybe they would have shot me on the spot. Well, you did try just that when we first met, didn’t you? Eh, that’s beside the point.” The Doctor man waved his hands around as he spoke and kept shifting on his feet.

Nick sent a glare around the room from his one visible eye and gave the order to lower weapons, everyone compiled, and the stranger brightened at that.

“So, Doctor, what do we owe the pleasure?” 

The man’s smile dropped, and his eyebrows knitted together. 

“What do you mean, Nick? I’m the one that was pulled here from my quiet spot in the cosmos. Which was very dangerous, by the way,” he said. A glance was sent towards the Science Bros with his last comment of, “Could have ripped a hole in the backside of space.”

It was the director’s turn to look confused, and he took a few steps forward towards the man and his box. “We did  _ what _ ?”

The stranger just let out a sigh, adjusted his glasses, and gestured towards Tony and Bruce, silently asking permission to approach. Nick nodded his head, and the Doctor quickly walked towards the device the scientists were next to.  
  


Fury kept his eye on the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan of the device sitting on the table in front of him. The two people standing next to it looked slightly uncomfortable but also highly interested. The Time Lord brought his screwdriver up to his eyes and read the readings.

“Yup, just as I thought,” he started, then didn’t even hesitate to sniff the area around the device before he reached out to move a wire. However, as soon as his hand got close, a spark jumped towards him, “this is some ancient technology. Technology that I thought was lost to time. Technology you shouldn’t even have an idea about. Where do you get it?”

When the Doctor rounded on the scientists (that he was still racking his brain to name), they both glanced at the other. The one with shorter hair and a glowing chest answered.

“One of our… contacts said they stumbled upon it. Not exactly sure about how or where, but SHIELD isn’t one to ask questions. Also, if they do, they aren’t going to update us on the answers.” 

The Time Lord hummed. He knew enough about how SHIELD worked to accept the vague explanation. “Well, that sure seems to fit their profile. It doesn’t exactly help me out here, mister..?”

The man’s eyes widened in shock, but he quickly schooled his expression into an easy grin, and he held out a hand. 

“Stark, Tony Stark.” 

The Doctor completely ignored the offered appendage. Instead, he decided to let his mouth fall open. “ _ You’re _ Tony Stark? Oh my, you’re so very young right now, aren’t you?” He had met Tony Stark a regeneration or two ago, only that one didn’t require an arc reactor anymore and was much older. “What year is it?”

Tony’s arm fell back to his side, and he raised an eyebrow, “It’s 2012, but shouldn’t you know that?”

Now the Doctor’s eyes widened to accompany his once-again opened mouth. 

“But that means…” He trailed off but shook it off, quickly replacing his look with a smile, and turned towards the next scientist. “Oh, let me guess… Richard? No, no… Bruce! You look like a Bruce, but which one? Not Wayne, he’s more of a detective than a scientist, and that’s in a different universe altogether. So that makes you-- ah-ha! Bruce Banner!”

Bruce blinked blankly at the Doctor for a few moments, and all he could manage was a quiet ‘um…’ towards him. 

“Your gamma radiation research was way ahead of its time! Oh, how you pave the way for humans to… Oops, spoilers,” the Doctor pulled a face but quickly continued. “But, I am sorry for the- ah, after effects. Of your research, that is. Though I will admit, I did meet the Hulk once, and he was a pretty decent fellow. But, now that I think about it, that may have been due to Jack.”

Nick Fury pointedly coughed to draw in the eccentric alien from his ramblings when it became clear Bruce wasn’t going to attempt to leave his stunned silence any time soon. This seemed to snap everyone’s gaze towards him. 

“Please don’t go breaking my lead scientists, Doctor.”

“Right,” the Doctor took a couple of steps back, “sorry.”

The two said ‘lead scientists’ in the room shared another look. “So,  _ Nicky _ , how do you know this guy again?”

“C’mon, Stark, I thought you had read all of the files we have stored.”

At the director’s sentence's implications, the Doctor mouthed, ‘you have a file on me?’ while pointing to himself. 

Tony grunted, “Hey, just because I  _ can  _ read them all doesn’t mean I  _ will _ . It also doesn’t mean I’ll have any time to do so.”

‘Me?’ the Doctor mouthed once more and jabbed his chest with his index finger. He let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Is there a secret government agency that  _ doesn’t _ have a top-secret, full-length file on me?”

Fury broke out one of his rare, amused smiles at that.

“Sorry, Doctor, but I highly doubt it.” The African American turned towards Hill; the woman hadn’t even moved an inch, “Call in the others. This is not something I’d like to repeat if I don’t have to.”

The head agent nodded and turned towards the door; her hand already reached up to her earpiece. 

“We’ll meet in debriefing room 6, be there in ten, Stark. Banner, make sure to hold him to that. And Doctor, you’ll be with me until the meeting comes to order.”  
  


When the Doctor sat down at an elongated table with all of the acting Avengers (save for Thor), his grin never wavered. He did, however, no longer have his glasses on. 

“You know, you guys are almost like a gang. I love gangs! I had a gang once, you know-- oh good ol’ Nefi. I had to investigate this spaceship, see, and decided ‘why not!’ The funny thing is that our group worked surprisingly well together when faced with dinosaurs. Only barely got eaten once-- er, maybe twice… But I left soon after the raptors started to close in on us.”

Only Tony and Bruce, who had experienced a small sliver of the Doctor’s craziness already, weren’t  _ too _ caught up on what he had said. However, Steve was clearly confused and quite possibly thought the Doctor was insane.

“Raptors… on a spaceship?” Clint couldn’t help but question, currently very intrigued. 

“At least I think they were, yes. I didn’t see them with my own eyes, but their screeches definitely proved they came from something of the same gene pool. And it wasn’t  _ just  _ raptors, you know. I think that would have made things very boring. I know for a fact there were at least pterodactyls and triceratops-- as well as those big armored things that had those swingy-spike tails-- there too.”

“Uh-huh…” The archer nodded. “Probably not the craziest thing you’ve gotten up to, though, huh?”

The Doctor’s brow scrunched, and he opened his mouth, only to be interrupted.

“We have quite a record for the Doctor-- most of you have been given his file,” Fury cut in, and Tony was ignored when he tried to voice the fact he didn’t even know this guy existed until 15 minutes ago, “we officially ran into him a few years ago.”

“And unofficially?” Having only skimmed over one of the many files he had been given once out of the ice that must have contained this doctor, Steve asked.

“This man has been helping to save the world before any of you were even born.”

The Doctor smiled sheepishly and flippantly waved his hand.

“He was there during the first moon landing, setting up for an alien race’s destruction; he dealt with a murderous species that decided to use the Empire State Building for their own personal gains; remember when the  _ Earth  _ got moved, and we were invaded? Yeah, he fixed that. Steve, he was even there during the super-soldier-serum days, remember?” All heads turned to Steve, and even the Doctor looked to him with a perplexed expression.

“Uh…” Steve racked his memory to try and place the person that sat across from him. Recognition sparked in his eyes, and he snapped his fingers. “Right! There was this guy who was at the training camp I was sent to, and then I saw him again during the injection. But… that guy was an old man, and he had this girl with him--”

The Doctor loudly clicked his tongue, cutting Steve off, “Ah-ah-ah, no spoilers, please. Seeing as I don’t remember this, you must have dealt with a future regeneration. Although, I always thought—“

“Regeneration?” Bruce asked with a quizzical look before the Doctor could go off on a tangent.

“Oh, right,” the Doctor began. “You see, my specific species allows us to regenerate instead of dying. Say, if I were shot,” the alien grimaced at the idea, “instead of bleeding out and dying, I’d regenerate my entire being into something new. Body, face, even personality. The only thing that ever truly stays is my memories.” 

Everyone in the room had some variations of amazement on their faces, even those who had seen the Doctor’s file. 

“That’s badass…” Tony muttered.

The alien nodded in agreement with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Steve crossed his arms, eying the Doctor with a spark of distrust. The suspicion was almost palpable, and it didn’t take a superspy to see how uncomfortable their guest had become at the look. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony’s sudden words distracted everyone in the room, “how can you do all this? I know you said you regenerate, but how can your future be in Steve’s past? Unless--! 

“No. No, no way!”

It was impossible not to be lost on Tony’s thought process, as was usual in their group. However, the Doctor’s outer mood did seem to pick up. He rapidly jerked his head up and down in excitement. 

“Yes way, very much yes way!” 

The engineer let out an excited breath that ended in a chuckle. “Dude, you’re even  _ more  _ kick-ass!”

“Sorry, what’s going on?” Steve questioned.

“Don’t you see, Rogers? He can  _ travel through time _ !” Tony exclaimed without a second thought.

Steve and Bruce let out noises of shock at the news, being the only ones that held surprise at the ‘discovery.’

“You’re as sharp as ever, Stark. Glad to know that carried on through age.”

Steve cleared his throat, trying to process the new information. Confliction was clear in his voice as he asked for clarification. “Hold on. Time travel?”

“Yeah,” Clint decided to share his knowledge, “wherever the Doctor goes, this big, old-timey blue English police box follows him. It’s called a, uh, time and dimension thing.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and finally added her own input, “It’s called ‘TARDIS.’ Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

“ _ She _ ,” the Doctor stressed, “is what I use to traverse time and space. She brings me where I need to go.”

“You call it a ‘she?’ Like, how guys do that with cars?” Steve questioned; he never really saw the appeal in that, but he knew Tony did it regularly. The soldier also wanted to move away from the topic of time travel. 

The alien shook his head.

“No. I say ‘she’ because the TARDIS is  _ alive _ . And those are the pronouns she uses.”

“Huh.” Tony put a hand on his chin, thinking he understood, “So she’s an AI. Like JARVIS. Hey, both got cool acronyms. But what kind of name is  _ TARDIS _ ?”   


“No! Ugh,” the Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “She’s actually alive. She has a soul and a conscience. I didn’t make her, like how you created JARVIS; she was grown. On my planet, we had dozens and dozens, thousands, and thousands, of TARDISes grown.”

The use of past tense verbs was acknowledged by them all, but no one mentioned it in fear of stepping on a nerve. Instead, Bruce voiced a question that had come to him.

“Did everyone from your planet get one?”

“Er. Not exactly? I acquired mine under special circumstances.”

Clint let out a snort. “You stole it.’’

“Yes, yes, but then I was permitted to keep her!”

The group's super-soldier caught everyone’s attention as he raised a hand, clearly asking for permission to speak. He was swiftly given it.

“Sorry, but could we backtrack once more?” Steve asked as he clearly hadn’t been able to process something else. 

“Hmm? What is it, Captain?”

Steve glanced around the room at his teammates, drew his arm back to clasp his hands together, and said something that had everyone thinking.

“When you say your planet… Do you mean to say that you aren’t from Earth? You’re an alien?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 15/1/2021


	3. It's so hard to know I'm not what they want

The Doctor tilted his head slightly. “Of course I’m an alien! I thought you already knew that, though? After all, I did just go on about a time-traveling spaceship and regenerating. What kind of human does that?”

Tony shrugged, “Listen, we’ve seen a shit ton of crazy things lately. As far as we know, you were just an extremely smart, super-powered individual.”

“He did state ‘my specific species’ a bit ago…” Bruce commented quietly. 

“I swear I had told Nicky that before!”

The director let out a faint groan, “Yes, Doctor, you did. Years ago in fact. _But_ , I thought it would have been in all of our favors to keep that fact from your file. Only a select few knew that information-- until now, that is.”

Most of the team was still trying to let the news sink in. The man who was sat cross-legged across the table from them was an extraterrestrial. A few members didn’t allow this information affect their outward appearances, however. 

“Hmm,” Clint voiced, he appeared to have taken the news in stride, “that explains a lot, actually.”

Natasha sent a look over to her partner before turning to Fury, a touch of cautiousness seeped from her emotionless mask. “An alien, director?”

“He looks pretty human though. Is he a shapeshifter, or do all aliens seemingly share the same qualities of humans?” Tony inquired, lifting a hand to his chin. 

Bruce nodded in agreement, “Thor and Loki do too, and they certainly come from another planet.”

“Excuse me, yes, hello! still in the room.” The Doctor crossed his arms frivolously, “Also, I do not look like you. You look like me! The same could be said for the Asgardians and many other persons. My species precedes yours by millennia. No matter what you might think, or what I might say, you humans aren’t the center of the universe you know.”

“Are your species is..?” Steve ventured.

“Time Lord,” Fury answered for the alien (who then pouted at not being able to do the reveal). “Listen, all of you. I know past experiences have left a bad taste in all of our mouths. But I can promise you, the Doctor is one of the good ones.”

Nobody looked fully convinced. The closest one to this was Bruce, but even so, he was still twitching nervously.

“So, let’s get this straight for all of us who haven’t read this wonderous file,” Tony began, clapping his hands together a couple times. “This man is an alien-- a Time Lord specifically-- who can change his face by regenerating and cheating death. He also has a time and space machine called the TARDIS who’s alive and _not_ an A.I. He stole said TARDIS and uses it to go on world-and-or-universe saving adventures.

“And I thought having Cap-sickle thawed from the ice after 70 years would be the top of my ‘crazy SHIELD encounters’ list.”

The mechanic was doing his best to keep a not-bothered-look firm on his face, but if studied closely, one could see the twitch in his hands and the quick flicker of his eyes.

Clint snorted. “Just wait until you go into the thing-- the TARDIS is apparently mind-blowing or whatever.”

Both Bruce and Tony had their mouths open to comment, but before they could Natasha took a step forward. Everyone’s eyes caught the movement and all occupants of the room watched as she leaned against the table. With her eyes locked with the Doctors, the Russian spy allowed one emotion to be read on her face: anger. The alien across from her swallowed nervously and untangled his legs to sit in a more appropriate manner.

“From what I know, you care for our planet, right, Doctor?” Her icy tone received only an affirmative nod from the alien. “So then, please enlighten me as to _why_ you didn’t show up to help us when Loki led an invasion to our front door.”

The Doctor let out a nervous chuckle and placed his hands in his lap. The Avengers all looked at him expectedly.

“I really am so sorry. I would have done something, but…” he trailed off and jumped when Natasha slammed her hands on the table.

“You’re sorry? Clint was put under mind control, New York suffered major damages, and we lost _so many lives._ If you’re as good as your file says, how come you just ‘ _would have_ done something?’”

The other heroes at least somewhat agreed with her, especially after what Fury had shared with them, and Tony muttered something about ‘that goddamn file!’ again. The Doctor’s face became sullen and he squared his shoulders. 

“Listen, you all need to know that time is almost always in flux, this is true. Things can be changed and altered, but not _everything_ . It’s like a river, and even when changes happen to a river it always ends up in the same place _but if and only if_ these changes are small. Well, if you think about it there are also branching streams that can come off from the main river-- that isn’t terribly important however and deals more with the alternate realities we have.”

At this point, Tony had taken out a tablet and it looked like he was taking some sort of notes.

“Anyway, back on track. Now, picture turns in the river, places where the stream changes course. But these areas are too big, too strong, to change. And they _have to happen_ in order for the river to get where it’s going.” Through his explanation, the Doctor waved his hands around and made many motions as he stumbled through what he was trying to get across. 

He had half a mind to mention how time really _wasn’t_ like that at all, but right then the superheroes around him probably wouldn’t appreciate that knowledge.

“And if these turns are changed…” Bruce mumbled, being one of the few people that had followed the analogy.

The Doctor nodded grimly. “The whole river gets messed up drastically at best, and ruined at worst.”

Everyone seemed to have caught on, and all of their faces fell. 

“So, the battle of New York… this was one of these turns?” Steve asked slowly.

“Yes. They’re called fixed points; meaning they _can’t_ be changed, trust me. One of them did once and the entirety of time broke apart. And, in the end, the fixed point had to be carried out in order for time to continue on.”

Tony ran both of his hands across his face and let out a long groan. As if he couldn’t read the atmosphere, the Time Lord once again gained an excited smile and clapped his hands together a few moments later. “You know, that was probably one of the best analogies I ever made. And by the looks of you all, at least the important bits were understood.”

Fury cleared his throat after being passive for the previous minutes as his team and the Doctor conversed. 

“This is all well and good, but I really believe we should figure out why you ended up here, Doctor.”

“Right,” the alien agreed, his mind brought back on track. “From what I could gather from that Dalek device, it wasn’t truly on purpose that I was pulled in.”

Just about everyone froze.

“Dalek? As in those killing machines that have been mentioned in your file as hostile?” Natasha question.

“Can someone please give me this damn file!” Tony groaned, and Steve sent him a look of sympathy.

The Doctor nodded in confirmation.

“Yes, big salt-and-pepper-shaker looking things. Although you might remember them from when they appeared at Canary Wharf-- but I doubt UNIT, and even what was left of Torchwood for that matter, would have let that news reach over the pond.”

Tony gasped in realization. “I remember that! Well, not remember as if I was there,” he quickly clarified, “I remember reading about it online on some forum.” 

“Mhmm. The Daleks, they were feared throughout the universe. My people were the only ones who could even come close to stopping them. However, the same could be said the other way round. The Daleks had created devices that could locate and trap a TARDIS. This is what you now have in your possession.”

Bruce ran a hand through his hair at the implications of that device alone. Tony’s face had morphed into a look of slight horror.

“And Brucey and I were tinkering with it…”

The Doctor sent him a reassuring smile, “Don’t be bothered by it, Tony. Happens to the best of us! Besides, seeing as my TARDIS is the only one left in the universe you only ever had the chance to catch me.”

“Doctor,” Fury drew his attention, “if these devices were supposed to be all lost in time, how did our associate get her hands on it?”

“Honestly, I don’t know…” the Time Lord sighed. Then, his mind caught up to something he had noticed. “They’re a _she_ , hmm? Interesting.”

“Not important.” Nick instantly barked.

The Doctor stood up from his seat and stretched. “Fine, be all mysterious and vague. But you know what is important, Nicky? Where, when, and how she acquired it.”

Tony and Steve watched in interest and confusion. Their new alien acquaintance hopped up and down on the bridge of the Helicarrier, not even phased by the stares he was drawing from those around.

“Hmm, this thing can really go high into the atmosphere.”

“You can tell how high we are by jumping up and down?” Steve asked incredulously. 

The Doctor hummed, “Yup! It’s a little difficult because this thing is so _big_ , but I can make an educated guess. Actually-- I also have to factor in the hum from the engines… Darn, gotta rework all my semi-mental math now.”

“Er-- Doc, think that can wait,” Tony commented. Then he made a wide gesture at those watching, “Nothing to see here folks, back to work! No gaming!”

Everyone settled back to look at their screens or whomever they were sharing information with. Just in time for the Doctor to stop making a spectacle of himself. Instead of jumping around, he had gone up to the screen and was rummaging through all the windows on it. 

Steve stepped closer to Tony, and the two watched the alien draw out what was explained to them as a ‘sonic screwdriver.’ The Doctor then promptly jabbed it at the screen and turned it on, only for the piece of technology in front of him to make a small spark followed by the screen fizzling out.

The pair shared a look of amusement and annoyance as the Doctor quietly mumbled about how their tech “wasn’t fully sonic compliment yet…”

“So, what do you think of him?” Steve spoke first. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I think he’s ridiculous. But, it looks like he knows what he’s doing-- sometimes, at least.”

Now the Time Lord was being scolded by one of SHIELD's tech lackeys. It didn’t look like they had gotten anywhere with him, however, because as soon as they had walked away the Doctor tried what he did before with another screen. Which, unsurprisingly, had much of the same effect. 

“Then again, do any of us really know what the fuck we’re doing?”


End file.
